Data stored on magnetic media, such as a magnetic disks, are typically stored in encoded form, so that errors in the stored data can possibly be corrected. The errors may occur, for example, because of inter-symbol interference, a defect in the disk, or noise. As the density of the data stored on the disk increases, more errors are likely, and the system is required to correct greater numbers of errors, which include greater numbers of burst errors. A burst error is typically defined as a contiguous number of symbols in which the first symbol and the last symbol are erroneous. The speed with which the system corrects the errors, including the burst errors, is important to the overall speed with which the system processes the data.
Prior to recording, multiple-bit data symbols are encoded using an error correction code (ECC). When the data symbols are retrieved from the disk and demodulated, the ECC is employed to, as the name implies, correct the erroneous data.
Specifically, before a string of k data symbols is written to a disk, it is mathematically encoded using an (n, k) ECC to form n-k ECC symbols. The ECC symbols are then appended to the data string to form an n-symbol error correction code word, which is then written to, or stored, on the disk. When the data are read from the disk, the code words containing the data symbols and ECC symbols are retrieved and mathematically decoded. During decoding, errors in the data are detected and, if possible, corrected through manipulation of the ECC symbols [for a detailed description of decoding see, Peterson and Weldon, Error Correction Codes, 2nd Ed. MIT Press, 1972].
To correct multiple errors in strings of data symbols, the system typically uses an ECC that efficiently and effectively utilizes the various mathematical properties of sets of symbols known as Galois fields. Galois fields are represented "GF (P.sup.M)", where "P" is a prime number and "M" can be thought of as the number of digits, base "P", in each element or symbol in the field. P usually has the value 2 in digital computer and disk drive applications and, therefore, M is the number of bits in each symbol. The ECC's commonly used with the Galois Fields are Reed Solomon codes or BCH codes.
There are essentially four major steps in decoding a corrupted code word of a high rate Reed-Solomon code or a BCH code. The system first determines error syndromes that are based on the results of a manipulation of the ECC symbols. Next, using the error syndromes, the system determines an error locator polynomial, which is a polynomial that has the same degree as the number of errors. The system then finds the roots of the error locator polynomial and from each root determines the location of an associated error in the code word. Finally, the system finds error values for the error locations.
The steps of determining the syndromes and finding the error locations are the most time consuming in the error correction process. This invention relates to the step of finding the error locations.
While "fast" methods for finding four or fewer errors are known, prior known systems find the error locations for degree-five error locator polynomials by performing a time consuming Chien search. The Chien search is a systematic trial and error approach that involves trying each element of the applicable Galois field as a root of the error locator equation. If the Galois Field is relatively large, the Chien search takes a long time, and thus, slows the error correction operation. An alternative to the Chien search is to use a lookup table that is entered with the coefficients of the error locator polynomial. To correct five errors, the associated lookup table is prohibitively large since it must include all possible distinct roots for the degree-five error locator polynomials. In GF(2.sup.M) the lookup table has (2.sup.M).sup.5 entries. For systems that use 8-bit symbols, the lookup table has (2.sup.8).sup.5 or 2.sup.40 entries, with each entry including five 8-bit roots of the error locator polynomial. For many systems, the lookup table takes up too much storage space. This is particularly true as larger Galois Fields are used to protect more data.